I Feel So Calm Now
by Massacre-of-the-Innocent
Summary: Sad DiscoPie with death involved. Rated T for darker themes.


I Feel So Calm Now...

_**(A/N: Sad DisPie, based on this picture right here: **_ art/I-feel-so-calm-now-396792924)

Pinkie Pie observed the room she was in, the small, confined area. She felt like she was in an asylum the way he kept locking her up like this. "He" being her coltfriend, Discord. He took care of her in his own strange ways.

Then again, he was only protecting her from her own strange self. She let herself bleed nearly every day, she always talked more and more about morbid, horrible things. She had already been admitted to the hospital three times this month for attempted suicide.

Yes, she was odd. But, who wasn't? She just liked showing it more than others. Sometimes it was a clear matter of trying to find what hurt and what didn't.

"Dissy…can I come out of here yet?" Pinkie called out, brushing the straight hair away from her eyes. "I'm getting really bored…there's nothing for me to play with in here."

"That's for a good reason, darling." Discord stated through the door. "You know what would happen if I gave you something to play with."

"Aww…you're no fun!" Pinkie Pie laughed. "I know I'm not the most normal pony in the world, but-"

"No buts, Pinkie. This is your time out, not playtime. You can come out in an hour at the least. You need to learn to stop hurting yourself."

"But-"

"Pinkie. Just sit there and wait. If you are a good girl, I'll let you out. Okay?"

The pink mare stayed quiet. She loved Discord with all her heart, but he treated her so much like a child that it was suffocating. He smothered her with all kinds of love, emotional, physical, and mental. He was so overpowering, but she balanced his power out. He could never control her, nopony could.

She couldn't even control herself.

Sometimes she let herself fall asleep when she shouldn't…sometimes…she yawned really loud as she wrapped the curtain around her forearm and broke the window. With a great amount of skill and finesse, she jumped out of the open hole of shattered glass and ran down the street.

She stretched and took a deep breath of the harsh winter air that swirled around her and tickled her nose. She sighed, and felt the slightest twinge of guilt as she heard the door behind her open and Discord lean out the window to call out to her. She, however, began to run, just like always. He got out of the building, flying as fast as he could to catch up to her.

"Pinkie Pie!" he shouted, flinching at the feeling of the rough winds pushing him backwards.

Pinkie Pie was laughing. She thought of the whole thing as a game, and she noticed where she was heading. Was it a pond? No, it was a lake. Definitely a lake.

She ran faster, wanting now to go swimming. The snow piling around her with delicate flakes didn't matter now, she wanted to feel alive while she was dying.

Death sounded like such a fantastic idea, and nopony else mattered. The voices in her mind were going crazy, just as she had. She was alive now, and it was simply amazing.

"Come on, Dissy!" she cheered. "Let's go to the lake!"

Discord's heart filled with dread. Was she serious? It was below freezing out here! The fact that they were still going was a miracle in itself. He had to stop her, now. He couldn't let her do this to herself.

Just as he finished with the thought, he heard the dreaded splash. She…no…

Pinkie Pie felt a sense of relief as the freezing water washed over her. She was ready to go now, this felt…good…

'I…' Pinkie thought to herself as she felt her consciousness slipping away. 'I feel so calm…'

Her body froze in the water, just as Discord jumped in to save her. It had taken merely a minute, and the creature that had loved her thought to himself angrily as he pulled her lifeless body out of the endless lake:

'The pegasi have outdone themselves this year…'

He flew back to their formerly happy home and sobbed over what used to be Pinkie Pie.

The only remotely good thing about her was her face. It had the most peaceful look on it, as if she was finally released of a great burden. The burden of her life. Her odd, odd life filled with both great cheer and great sadness.

He felt pity, anger, and sorrow for the mare he was going to ask to be his bride that night.

_**END**_


End file.
